


A vexing situation

by A_pigeon



Series: Lewd guardian adventures [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Boobjob, F/F, First of many vex smut fics, Futanari, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Re Upload, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vex with tiddies, Vex with voice becouse why not?, no beta we die like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pigeon/pseuds/A_pigeon
Summary: A particular guardian gets a little tired and worked up while farming a strike. So what happens when she gets a little too curious and finds someting quite interesting? Read to find out
Relationships: Original character/Lewd vex
Series: Lewd guardian adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990840
Kudos: 1





	A vexing situation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about deleting the fic a few days ago, was in a bad spot and couldn't think clearly. So after going through again i decided to give it back to you guys. Enjoy the smut and thakns for putting up with me :)

“UGH, another blue. I don’t know what’s worse the trials of Osiris or this damn farm.” The exo hunter pouted. She had been farming the warden of nothing for about 6hrs for a perfect roll to add to her collection, however her luck isn’t exactly the best. She silently sat in her Ship and set course for the strike yet again. Her name was Nikita-3 and often ran golden gun with celestial nighthawk, enjoying the amount of damage it dished out to bosses, and evaporating champions she didn’t want to bother with.   
“How many times have I done this ghost?” Nikita asked “about 24 times" her little ghost replied. “No way in hell that in 6 hours I’ve only done it 24 times!” she lashed. “That’s how many I’ve counted.” Ghost replied. Nikita simply sat silently in her chair and waited for her to meet the fireteam she would be paired with this time. As the other two ships arrived they all set off to the strikes location. They all soon arrived at the prison with a simple objective, to destroy the warden that has gone haywire. As they ventured further and further into the prison they tore through legions of both vex and cabal like paper. Soon Nikita`s fireteam ran into an army of vex, composed of goblins, hobgoblins, a hydra, and even a giant minotaur although blocked behind a blue force field. As Nikita and her fireteam gunned down the goblins more proceeded to warp in along with minotaur’s following shortly behind. The goblins were quickly turned to scrap while the minotaur’s took longer to take down due to there shields and being all around stronger than goblins.  
As the Last of the minotaur’s fell to the ground the force field holding the final giant minotaur lowered with the wardens voice sparking to life “important vex target guardian kill or be killed.” As the voice faded out goblins and hobgoblins began warping in to support the giant minotaur Nikita however had other plans. As she raised her hand into the air she cast her ultimate and used her golden gun to fire a shot straight into the minotaur’s core causing it to explode and collapse, the vex around the minotaur following suite. Nikata’s fireteam made their way to the airlift the minotaur had been protecting and slowly made their way up into the cabal cells. As the door into the cells opened they were met with legions and psions, nothing to much for the fireteam to handle as they made their way to the next airlift this one leading directly into an old arena belonging to the prison of elders.   
Nikita herself had participated in the prison of elders along with many other guardians she knew, but this was no time to reminisce about the past. As the lift shot them up into the arena and cut through the various forces already fighting the wardens voice sparked to life again as a mine appeared in the middle of the arena. “dismantle mines yes? Or you die." Nikita and her fireteam soon dismantled the mine when two others appeared on opposite sides of the room, with cabal and vex moving in to defend them. Nikita’s fireteam split up with her going to the right to face the cabal and the other two guardians to the left to combat the vex. As both mines were dismantled the wardens voice was again heard as the middle of the room was soon swarmed by cabal and a heavy gunner “you face the final round, a mighty cabal warrior challenges you.” Nikita decided on using Honed edge on her Izanagi’s burden to kill the gunner while the other two guardians gunned down the legionaries charging them.   
After all cabal were defeated they head to the airlock to receive their “reward”, of course everyone knew it was a trick especially Nikita after running it for hours now. They all began droping into the wardens lair, and confronted the malfunctioning servitor. As it teleported into the small arena Nikita casted her ult to shave the boss to half health following with grenades from her heavy with the other guardians following in suite. In no time the servitor was nothing but a heaping pile of scrap, and followed with Nikatas real reward as a chest teleported in the back of the room and opened. As she watched with baited breath, and practically screamed as a single blue flew out.  
“DAMNIT” She yelled, slowly walking over to pick up the blue and immediately turn it to parts for the gunsmith. As the results showed up on their ghosts they all soon left to their respective ships. As Nikita silently pouted in her chair her ghost appeared. “I know you want this roll a lot but I think you should take a rest, or at least relax a little.” Nikita silently looked at her ghost with upset eyes, even guardians like her need rest and relaxation sometimes right? Just because she has slain gods and saved humanity more times than she can count doesn’t mean she has no need for relaxing, and her ghost knew that, as he had been with her the whole way.  
“Just one more run, please?” Nikita pouted with a upset look on her face. “Fine, but after this no more till you get some sleep ok.” Nikata’s face blew up with enjoyment as she yet again set course for the strike. Unfortunately the run followed the exact same path the others had with a single blue.  
As Nikita returned to her ship fury began taking control of her. After so much she had gone through with trials and the endless farming she still couldn’t get lucky for once. Her fury was soon turned to intimate thoughts however, as she felt her little “secret” growing in her pants. She looked down as lewd thoughts flooded her mind, only causing her length to harden faster. The already tight pants forming a bulge as they hugged against her length. “It has been a while since my last little “session.” Nikita said to herself, her hand drifting down to the 7in bulge in her pants begging to be freed from its prison. “And I think I need the relief.” She said, the other hand drifting down to her belt slowly undoing it as If she was still unsure. All hesitation however was blown away as she slowly pulled her pants, and under suit down allowing her cock to spring to life.   
“Oh…by the traveler.” Nikita moaned, one of her hands grabbing the base of her rock hard length. She lightly moaned as her free hand slowly dragged their fingers along the underside of her shaft, pleasure slowly moving across her body each time her fingers brushed against the sensitive tip. Each brush against her tip earning a light throb and a wave of bliss moving across her shaft. The slow teasing helping to build up her lust as her orbs began to slowly churn with her future load. “Mmgh.” She moaned, her hand now wrapping its self around her shaft, throbbing within her grip. She slowly brought her hand from the base of her shaft, all the way to the her sensitive tip. A light moan exiting her mouth each time she reached the tip as her cock would lightly throb and leak bits of pre cum. Pleasure slowly beginning to add up as her thumb continued to tease her tip, along with getting more lustful at feeling her thumb rub against the pre. She continued like this for some time, enjoying each slow stroke and brush against her shaft and tip. One of her favorite things to do was build her climax up slowly, making the final release all the more pleasurable.   
”Ooohh" Nikita moaned as she brought the hand playing with her tip up to grasp her breast, slowly tracing her fingers along the outside of her nipple. She loved every second, feeling pleasure move throughout her body as she teased herself. Sparks of pleasure began shooting through her body as her fingers lightly pinched her nipple. Nikita was lost in bliss and pleasure as she was teasing herself endlessly, feeling her member throb in her hand with each pinch. “Nnnngh" Nikita moaned, her slow pumps increasing in speed. Pleasure now coursing throughout her body, the hand on her breast moving down to join the other pleasuring her shaft. Nikita slowly began losing herself to lust, feeling her swollen orbs beginning to churn their pent up frustrations. Her legs began to shake as pleasure and bliss was shot across her body and throbbing shaft.  
“Almost….there” Nikita said between breaths as she began fucking her hands. Waves of pleasure coursing through her body with every thrust of her hips. She could feel her cock beginning to throb harder as she felt her climax approaching, along with her legs starting to shake more. Nikita was completely lost in ecstasy, feeling wave after wave of pleasure assault her body. Her balls beginning to churn faster due to all the pleasure. In turn it only spurred her on more, wishing to feel it erupt from her throbbing length and to rack her body in ecstasy. “SoOooO close” She moaned, her shaft throbbing in anticipation of her climax. Shockwaves of pleasure and bliss were shot up into her body as one of her hands snaked down to gently fondle her swollen orbs. She could feel her swollen balls now aching painfully, desperately in need of release. As she was approaching the edge she began squeezing her hand tightly around her throbbing cock, continuing to thrust into her hand.   
“AGGGH" Nikita screamed in orgasmic bliss as she finally hit her climax. Every part of her body began shaking as immense waves of pleasure tore through her body. She felt her balls tightening against her shaft, releasing their pent up loads. Nikita threw her head back in bliss, feeling the first load move up her throbbing cock and explode out of her tip. She continued bucking her hips into the hand around her shaft, shooting rope after rope of cum with every thrust. Her shaft throbbing with each load that was shot out of her tip. Only sending Nikita deeper into sweet orgasmic ecstasy as her body continued shaking.  
After Nikita felt her cock empty the last of her load she finally came down from her orgasmic high, along with noticing how much of a mess she made. It didn’t matter to her though, the pleasure of her climax being more than worth it. ”Holy…shit…that felt…great” she panted in between breaths. ”Are you feeling better?” her little light asked, peering over her chair. She immediately snapped out of her daze and hurried to cover herself. “SHUT THE HELL UP!” she screamed in embarrassment as she realized her ghost must’ve seen AND heard her self relief session. Her face turning light blue out of embarrassment as she figured her ghost heard her moaning like that. “A god slayer and savior to countless, embarrassed at being caught pleasuring yourself.” “I SAID SHUT UP.” Nikita’s face was now practically a blueberry. “maybe I’d stop talking about it if you put your “friend” away.” Ghost said as Nikita now hurriedly put her pants back on along with her belt. ”you know that’s going to take a while to clean up right?” Nikita merely sat silently in embarrassment as she set course to the tower to clean her ship.  
After her ship interior was finally cleaned she quickly returned to orbit since the last thing she needed was to run into one of her friends. Especially after all ghost heard and saw earlier, since he’s never able to keep his mouth shut when it comes to secrets. Traveler help her if she ran into a friend and found out about her “secret" let alone the little relief session in the ship. She’d never be able to go on a raid without her friends bringing it up over and over again just so they can see her try to fight off enemies and maintain her strong composure while being reminded the time she was caught masturbating ONE time.  
Nikita sat in her ship as her embarrassment slowly fizzled away after all that had happened. “Promise me you won’t tell a SINGLE person what you heard and saw.” “I promise.” her little ghost said without a shred of sarcasm in his voice. He was being honest, and Nikita knew that. “Thanks ghost. I appreciate it.” “Besides I’ve known that little secret of yours for quite some time now.” “HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!” Nikitas embarrassment quickly rising back up, as after all this time her ghost has known about her secret. “you think that I don’t hear your moans. Feels like every other week I here you screaming in your bedroom.” As Nikita became both embarrassed and frustrated she hears him imitate a few moans she’s made. “AAAgh" her little ghost mocked followed by a few others and some short chuckles. As her ghost finally stopped he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. After all she is embarrassed by it, and it doesn’t help that the person who constantly looks after her knows it. “Look I’m the only one that knows I swear." her ghost said to help reassure his poor embarrassed guardian. Nikita gained a little bit of a smile, it was still going to get some used to sure but the fact he knew so long and didn’t say a word about it helped reassure her. “How about some rest?” “Fine, but no matter what I’m not stopping till I get that roll when I wake up.” Nikita said as she slowly made her way to get some much needed rest.  
“10 enhancement cores says all I’ll get is a blue.” Nikita jokingly told her ghost. “Told you” she said before her ghost could even respond as a blue flew out of the chest. “I must be cursed or something. After all the times I’ve done this strike and STILL have yet to get the roll.” “Don’t worry you’ll get it on this run I know it.” Her ghost reassured her. “You said that last time and look what happened.” “seriously I KNOW you’ll get it.” “ Fine, if your THAT confident.” Nikita set her ship to yet again venture into the accursed prison. However fate had a different reward waiting for Nikita this run.  
“I’ve never struggled with this part, why is it so hard now?” Nikita asked after she was rezed for the 4th time after getting struck by the transport. This run was anything but fun. Having teammates that didn’t have overload, or barrier rounds, and getting struck by almost every transport on the way to the first airlift. “I thought this was “the run” ghost." She said boiling with frustration while maintaining her balance on the top rail. “Well I didn’t say it would be an easy run.” Her ghost responded. “You better hope I get this roll.” “Or what?” her ghost asked. “Forget it, let’s just get this over with.” Nikita said as she leaped off the rail and joined her fireteam. They slayed the few vex and cabal along with a single champion standing in their way to make it to the vex cells. Unfortunately this went as well as Nikita expected as every time a transport went by it was always when ever she was on the rails. “Can I at least get killed by a vex and NOT a damn transport!” Nikita shouted while gunning down the few goblins left. Much like the runs before the giant minotaur was next, this time however instead of Nikita turning it to molten scrap her shot just barely missed going through the gap in his arm. “ARE YOU SHITTING ME! I never have trouble hitting him!” Nikita screamed.  
This was the last straw as all her pent frustration has caused her pants to begin tightening. “Not now" She grumbled as she continued to fire her grenade launcher finally killing the minotaur. “Go on ahead without me I need to catch my breath.” She told her fireteam as the minotaur collapsed. As the other two made their way to the lift Nikita stayed behind as she could feel her pants constricting around her member. “Let’s get this over with" Nikita said as she fumbled with her armor and buckle. “You CANT be serious. We have a mission to do.” Her ghost said peeking out of her pack. “The mission can wait.” Nikita said slightly frustrated, still undoing her armor. “Were halfway through the strike. You seriously cant get through the rest? And what about the others?” “If I try and get trough the rest I’ll end up staining my pants by the end, and they seem like they can handle themselves.” Nikita responded to his questions while undoing her belt. “Besides I’ll make it quick” Nikita said finally pulling down her under suit. Her cock throbing to life as it was finally freed from her pants.   
“MMMgh” Nikita moaned letting a hand drift down to grasp her length, already losing herself in bliss. She tried to slowly toy with herself but found she was stroking faster each time she reached the tip of her throbbing shaft. Pleasure slowly sparking across her body with each stoke, sending her deeper into bliss. Her other hand soon joined in as endless pleasure was sent coursing through her body. Her legs beginning to shake as wave after wave of bliss assaulted her body and senses. Nikita was completely lost in lust and bliss as she laid her head lightly against the wall behind her, feeling her climax beginning to build. “OOOOOhh" Nikita moaned, beginning to thrust into her hands as she was getting dangerously close to the edge. Her length throbbing with each thrust, sending shockwaves of ecstasy and pleasure up her body. She began panting as her legs threatened to buckle under the waves of bliss that rocked through her body. Every second that passed was spent in pure ecstasy.   
Nikita sped up her thrusting, feeling her orbs beginning to ache as they prepared their loads. Her entire body screaming in pure bliss, with her shaft throbbing in anticipation of her approaching orgasm. Everything was shaking in pure ecstasy as she was on the edge of her climax, her legs almost giving into the pleasure as well. “AAAGH" Nikita screamed, finally falling off the edge. Her body was shacking as a wave of immense ecstasy washed over her, having finally achieved her orgasm. She could feel her balls tightening against her shaft as they sent loads up into her throbbing cock. Nikita arched her back in bliss as she felt the first load slowly make it’s way up her throbbing shaft and finally explode out of the engorged head. She continued bucking her hips as her shaft continued to pump load after load out of her tip. A wave of pleasure crashing into her body with each thrust of her hips. With each throb of her shaft sending another wave into her body as it shot out rope after rope of cum. Her legs beginning to feel like jelly as wave after wave of pleasure and bliss mercilessly rocked her body and senses.  
As her orgasm finally died off she laid her head back against the wall. Gasping in a desperate attempt to calm herself down, after her quick little “breather". “Come on we have a mission to do. " her ghost quickly spat. “give…me…a second” she panted still trying to catch her breath after her orgasm. After Nikita could finally stand and think straight she pulled her pants back up along with redoing her belt. “Who says we cant explore?” “What no that’s against vanguard code, and your team needs you.” “how do you know?” Nikita asked. “That’s besides the point we ne-" “Oh come on we’ve only seen the same thing for the millionth time, so what if we broke the code ONE time.” Nikita had a point even ghost gets board of hearing the same thing over and over, and maybe she was right a little exploring never hurt. “Fine, but if we get lost it’s on you got it?” “yeah whatever come on let’s go!” Nikita enthusiastically said as she started following the rails of the transports.  
“Is there anything your looking for in particular?” Nikitas ghost asked as he broke the uneasy silence. “not really. I just wanted to see something different for a change.” “Well all it seems like are rows of endless cells so far, and I don’t think it’s much of an upgrade.” Her ghost wasn’t wrong. The endless cells and silence created an illusion that she was being watched, no matter how much she tried to distract herself from the eerie feeling. “How about we try to find a control room.” Her ghost chimed in breaking the silence again. “Yeah good idea, hopefully there will be some form of a map as well.” The only thing Nikita could hear were the taps of her boots hitting the floor with each step. In an attempt to distract herself from the silence she allowed her thoughts to wander. The first of which were what they might find in a prison like this, given have massive it is there’s probably some secrets tucked away right? Her later thoughts just wanting to get the farming over with, or what activity to do next.  
Her thoughts were soon dashed as a noise slowly echoed trough the prison. “I’m assuming that wasn’t you.” Nikita said to her ghost as she readied her ringing nail. “Any clue on where the sound came from?” She asked her ghost. “I’d have to assume at least a few hundred feet, given the structure of this place.” “Any idea on what to expect?” “worst case scenario, hive and lots of them, although im pretty sure we would be able to tell given how vocal they are most of the time.” Her ghost responded to Nikitas questions as the two slowly made their way to the origin of the noise. As they got closer to the assumed origin the prison took on a much smaller compact look similar to the ones that led to air lifts. “Up ahead the door seems to be open.” Her ghost whispered as Nikita stood against the side, ready to kill whatever is in there. As Nikita turned into the room she stopped dead in her tracks at what laid before her.  
A vex body laid on a table of some kind, even having straps for what she could assume was to hold down the legs and arms. “It seems as though they were experimenting on it.” Nikitas ghost chinned in while she slowly appeared the idle body. “There seems to be an encrypted log in here, do you want to see if I can crack it?” “if it means we can get closer to some form of explanation sure.” Nikita answered. “we’ve used technology similar in task and function as the exos voice module.” Her ghost said. “So they basically gave it a voice is what your saying.” “That’s one way to put it.” Nikitas ghost responded. “see if you cant find anything else out.” Nikita told her ghost moving to examine the motionless vex. As she got Closer it became clear what they had changed, the gold plate normally found on the chest was gone, and replaced with two large round breasts. Nikitas blush probably could have been seen through her helmet at this point as she looked over the vex’s body. As her eyes went lower to the vex's hips she noticed just how curvaceous and enticing they were. Nikita could feel herself heating up as her eyes drifted down the vex’s body and locked onto a particular part refusing to look any where else.   
In between the vex’s thighs lay a beautiful and enticing set of lips. Nikita could feel her pants yet again tightening as her arousal slowly began building. “Have you been able to find anything that might, “wake it up.” Nikita asked her ghost. “We find a vex, an enemy we barely understand, and the first thing that comes to mind is “how to wake it up!” “Don’t worry its just a goblin, besides the only thing keeping it from getting up must be connected to the console.” Nikita said ignoring the ghosts urgency. “Its not that I’m worried what it can do, it’s the fact we have a chance to study the enemy.” Her ghost responded, his tone never faltering. “Well if we wake it up we can “study” its reaction.” Nikita said, her mind wondering what those beautiful folds would fell like around her length. “Your interested in fucking it aren’t you?” Her ghost asked, his urgent tone collapsing as he realized what was going through his guardians mind. “What would ever give you that idea.” “I’ll see if I cant find something connected to it.” “You’re a great friend, you know that?” Nikita told her ghost, in a way thanking him. “Of course I am.” Her ghost grumbled.  
“Now if the first thing it does is attack you don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Nikitas ghost advised. “Yeah, yeah whatever just wake it up.” Nikita responded as her pants began getting tight again. The single eye of the vex soon sparked to life as Nikitas ghost continued interacting with the console. “Ugh. Where am I, and what happened.” The vex “said" indicating that the expectations done had worked. “Wait, how am i-" The vex began speaking until noticing what was around “her” and what had been done to “her". A flood of thoughts filled the vex’s mind as she noticed she was being watched by someone, and a guardian no less. Paralyzed with fear as a GUARDIAN, someone who is able to cut through their army like butter and could take endless fire only to come out unscathed, watched over her. On the other hand Nikitas thoughts were full of lustful ideas, and positions. Not to mention how those beautiful breasts and folds would feel around her length. But it was also fun to see the vex attempt to make sense of the situation it found itself in.  
“I demand to know what you’ve done to me light bearer.” The demand came out more like a question as “her" voice quivered with fear. Nikita began to bring a single hand closer to one of the vex’s mounds on “her” chest. “Don’t you dare lay a hand- AAAAh." The vexs sentence was cut short as Nikita grabbed one of “her" breasts. An unknown feeling shooting through “her" body, not pain but something different, it felt good and “she" didn’t want this feeling to stop. “Don’t…StOOOp" The vex moaned as Nikita played with the vex’s breast. That feeling being sent in shockwaves as “she" felt a hot and intense burning sensation building in “her" gut. Nikita brought her free hand up as she began fondling the other breast. The shockwaves now turned to supernovas as the vex arched “her" back in response. The feeling in “her" gut now felt as if it was going to explode, and explode it did. “AAAAAAAGGGH" the vex screamed as “she" experienced an orgasm for the first time in “her" new body. “What…..was……that.” The vex mumbled barely able to think after the rush of an orgasm assaulting “her" senses. “Did you like it?” Nikita asked sarcastically. “yes….now…tell me" “it was pleasure, and what you just experienced was an orgasm. Want to feel it again?” The vex laid in silence thinking about Nikitas question. ”Yes" the vex finally answered. “Good, and by the way just call me Nikita" “Very well….Nikita” the vex said emphasizing the name as “she" would save it to memory.  
“What are you doing?” The vex questioned Nikita climbed up onto the table. “I think it would be better if you weren’t strapped down.” Nikita said, as she began undoing the straps holding down the vex's arms and legs. “What difference does it make?” “I just don’t like the look of it, besides pleasure often causes your body to move on its own accord sometimes.” Nikita responded slightly blushing at the situation she was in. Talking to a vex with “modified parts” about pleasure, and the fact she was even going through with all of this. Her innocent mind soon turned to more lustful thoughts though as she slowly wrapped a hand around the vexs breast again. The vex lightly moaning as Nikita slowly squeezed and fondled “her" breast. Pleasure slowly coursing through “her” body as the vex has been able to get used to the new feeling. “She" enjoyed every second that passed. Being able to feel the pleasure begin on “her" breast and spread slowly throughout her body, rather than it assaulting all of her senses and sending her body into a frenzy of feelings. Nikita on the other hand could feel that her “part" had felt a bit neglected forced only to throb every now and then against her tight pants. She slowly brought her other hand up to begin undoing her armor and under suit for what felt like the tenth time today.   
“Would…you like for me…to…uh….record this Nikita? You know because…you said you wanted to….“record its reaction.” Her ghost asked trying not to sound like he was a bit into the scene sprawled before him. Sure ghosts couldn’t masturbate but that doesn’t mean they cant have kinks or be a bit lustful themselves. “Sure….whatever.” Nikita responded trying to focus on undoing her breastplate with one hand. “Would you like some help?” The vex asked noticing how much the guardian straddling “her” hips was struggling. Although “she" didn’t wait for an answer, as “her" four fingered hand found the clasps holding Nikitas breastplate, undoing them and allowing the armor to transmat away. The vex’s hands now lowered to Nikitas pants hooking her thumbs on the waistband and resting them there for some time. Nikita blushed slightly at the thought of the first “person” seeing her secret being a vex she found in the middle of a prison. Lust however filled her mind as well, due to how much the vex seemed to tease her. The vex began moving “her” hands again as one drifted to the bulge and the other fiddling with Nikita’s belt. “I thought only males contained this genitalia.” The vex said “her" hand slowly moving up along the bulge, while the other finally undid Nikitas belt. Nikita was surprised how much the situation had changed just a moment ago the vex seemed to barely understand the idea of pleasure, and that very vex was now teasing her! After what felt like an eternity the two hands moved to her waistband again and began pulling her pants down. Soon the only pieces of armor she wore was her cape, and helm.  
All Nikita had on now was the suit she wore under her armor, both her bulge and round breasts being much more visible. She lifted the hand massaging the vex’s breast and brought it to a zipper around her neck. Slowly she pulled the zipper down first revealing her round dark purple synthetic breasts, and stopped as the zipper met her midsection. “Eep!” Nikita squeaked as she felt the vex's hands grab both of her breasts. “Allow me to return the “favor." The vex said fondling Nikitas breasts. Nikita moaned as the vex played with her synthetic breasts. Pleasure sparking through her body when the vex would lightly pinch and tease her nipples. Nikita was practically lost in bliss as the vex continued playing with her breasts and nipples, only snapping out of it when she felt her length throb against the tight under suit. She had been so occupied with her breasts that she had forgotten about her original idea. The vex must have noticed Nikitas length throb as well.  
Stopping “her" massage session, one of “her” hands beginning to drift down to the bulge in Nikitas suit, the other drifting to the zipper. Nikita could feel her synthetic heart beating faster against her chest. Her length lightly throbbed with anticipation as fingers were dragged slowly along her shaft. The vex pulled the zipper down slowly revealing more of her synthetic body. She shuttered slightly as more of her body was exposed to the cold air, enjoying the feeling steadily move across her body. Nikita was thankful for being able to feel the air, even if it was just for humanisms. The zipper finally reached the base of her member, now all that was left to disrobe the suit. “I got it” the vex said grabbing Nikitas hand, that was being brought to the center of the opening. Nikita could feel her heart now pounding against her chest as she saw the vex move “her” hands to her shoulders. The vex slowly pulled down both sides of the suit taking in every aspect of Nikitas body. Her shoulders and arms being made of a stronger harder metal compared to the soft synthetic skin of her breasts. They were also a lighter purple as well, with her hands being a light blue. Her chest and midsection were soft and flexible imitating skin.  
Nikita continued sitting up right, straddling the vex’s hips. The suit now halfway gone, all that was left was to pull them off of her legs. “I…think I might need to get up to….remove the rest of this” Nikita said slowly rising to her feet as she pulled the rest down, finally allowing her member to breathe. The vex took in the rest of Nikitas body. Her length much like her breasts, were soft acting like skin, while her knees calfs and feet were similar to her arms being more metallic. Her thighs seemed much like the soft skin as well. Nikita lowered herself, again straddling the vex’s hips. She couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed as the vex looked over her entire body. The vex brought a hand to feel Nikitas thigh, the soft metal wrapping around each of “her” fingers. Along with eliciting a sweet little moan out of the guardian. All of Nikitas lust seemed to be replaced with embarrassment as the vex continued exploring the rest of her body.   
That was until she felt a fingertip rub the underside of her tip sending a spark of pleasure up her shaft. The finger turned to two, then three finally ending with the thumb as her tip was grasped. It took all of Nikitas willpower not to instantly lose herself to the pleasure suddenly attacking her body. As each finger was added she could feel another wave of bliss coursing up across her shaft and body. The vex could feel Nikitas length throb in “her” grasp as it stiffened. After Nikita finally seemed to catch her breath it was knocked right out of her again as a shockwave of pleasure was sent coursing through her body, feeling the vex’s hand slam against the base of her member.  
The vex felt Nikitas shaft stiffen again as “she” brought “her” hand from the tip to the base. “She” noticed how much Nikita was panting along with how her legs began to slightly shake. Nikita was trying her best not give in to the pleasure and thrust into the hand grasped around her throbbing shaft. But her resilience would begin to diminish as she felt a hand suddenly cup her swollen orbs. She instinctively thrust her hips up into the air at the sudden sensation rippling across her shaft. The vex, noticing this began slowly repeating the action over and over. Nikita was lost in bliss, feeling her shaft throb with each stroke sending another wave of ecstasy up her body. She felt her climax slowly building up her orbs beginning to ache. The guardian eventually gained enough strength to finally speak. “Wwwait" Nikita moaned. “Why, is this not giving you pleasure?” The vex asked the guardian, stopping “her” movements. Nikita threw her head back finally being able to catch her breath after the endless waves of bliss finally ceased crashing into her body. “By…the traveler no…it felt…..great." “Then why stop?” “I…enjoy…teasing myself, besides…I have….a different idea.” Nikita said. “And what might that be?” “I think it’ll be better if you just feel it for yourself.”  
Nikita began uniting her cloak letting it fall to the floor. She began moving up the vex’s body till her length would be above the vex’s breasts. “you still have your helm on" As Nikita heard those words her face blushed, she wasn’t one to really show her face often. ”Is that a problem?” Nikitas face blushed even more hearing her voice crack slightly in embarrassment. “I would like to be able to see your face. As facial expressions are often sometimes tied to emotions.” The vex said. Nikita reluctantly surrendered bringing her hands to lift the helm up. As she sat the helm gently on the floor she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, the vex again scanning every part of her face. The vex scanned over Nikitas face nothing standing out besides the two wings that were found where ears would be on a human.   
After having enough of the silent guardian she brought a hand back up to the stiff member. That was enough for Nikita to regain her confidence. The vex noticed the guardian moving up her body, the hard member now sitting above “her” bosom. Nikita slowly lowered her upper body till the tip was pressing against the vex's stomach. “What are you DoIIINNNNG" The vex said, “her” voice shacking. Pleasure arching up “her” body as Nikitas length was speared between “her” breasts. Nikita was panting, the sensation of immediately thrusting into the heavenly soft valley below almost overwhelming her. She sat there for what felt like hours teetering on the edge of her climax. Finally as her orgasm slowly faded away she began regaining her thoughts.   
“See…I told you” Nikita said, still slightly panting. Pulling her hard length all the way back until the tip was the only thing prodding against the vex’s breasts. As she slowly pushed her length back into the valley ecstasy and bliss was shot up through her spine. The breasts being a perfect combination of soft and tight around her throbbing shaft. Nikita could feel her mind slowly beginning to fog with ecstasy as pleasure was sent into her wave after wave. The vex below her wasn’t faring much better. The constant feeling of having “her”, still somewhat sensitive, breasts being rubbed filled her body with bliss. “Her” mind beginning to fog as well. Nikita lowered her upper body onto the vex below her. As their bosoms were pressed against each other Nikita began falling deeper into a state of ecstasy, the vex following shortly behind. Shockwaves of pleasure was shot across Nikitas body, the hold on her shaft getting tighter. As Nikita gazed into the single vex lens she noticed a small symbol beginning to form.   
Nikita began losing her concentration to the endless waves of ecstasy coursing throughout her body and throbbing length. She began Pressing her upper body harder onto the vex as she felt her climax slowly approaching, along with slowly increasing in pace. The vex feeling a familiar burning in her loins as well. The two were in a state of immense bliss and ecstasy, each thrust sent pleasure rippling across both of their body’s. Nikita’s orbs beginning to ache as she slowly increased the intensity of her thrusts, drunk on the pleasure assaulting her body. The vex was just as lost, merely letting the guardian continue her pace as the burning in her loins got hotter. The guardian could feel her orgasm approaching faster as her balls began to painfully ache with each passing thrust. She tried her best to hold it back, wanting the feeling of the soft pillowy breasts around her shaft to last forever.   
Unfortunately her resilience faded with each thrust, slowly losing herself to the ecstasy and bliss. Her body began to shake as she was on the edge of her climax, every second being spent in pure ecstasy. All good things must come to an end though. Nikita felt every muscle in her body clench and unclench, feeling a wave of immense ecstasy crash into her as she finally hit her climax. “AAAAGH" she screamed in pure ecstasy as she arched her back, sending her shaft deeper into the pillowy valley along with another wave of bliss sent coursing through her. Her balls tightened against her throbbing cock as they were finally allowed sweet release.  
She felt the first load move up her throbbing shaft and shoot out of her tip, painting the vex’s bosom and chest with a creamy white. Her hips instinctively thrusting into the soft valley as she rode out her orgasm. Each throb sending another wave of immense bliss up her body, along with another rope of cum. She was in complete ecstasy as her shaft continued to release rope after rope of cum onto the vex below her. Nikita almost blacking out due to the immense waves of pleasure and bliss mercilessly assaulting her senses.  
As her shaft finally shot its last rope Nikita felt her body give out, collapsing onto the vex she was straddling just moments ago. “By……the….traveler” Nikita panted, trying to catch her breath as the aftershocks of ecstasy slowly faded away. “I assume it was very pleasing?” The vex asked, slightly agitated that the guardian was able to climax while the burning in “her” loins have yet to fade. “Yes…….by the traveler yes.” “Than perhaps you can repay me.” The vex said, gesturing towards “her” set of folds practically drenched in their own lubrication.   
Nikita without missing a beat sent her hand down to the slick folds. The vex was immediately drowned in a wave of ecstasy, feeling two of Nikitas fingers penetrating “her” set of lips, along with a thumb rubbing against “her” sensitive clit. The immediate sensation almost causing the vex’s mind to shutdown. “Her” folds began tightening around Nikitas fingers, as if they were a cock, desperately wanting them to go deeper. Another wave of ecstasy and bliss was shot up “her” spine as another finger was added to “her” slick folds. Nikita looked at the squirming lustful vex below her. The sound of “her” fingers thrusting into the vex’s lips and the moans of pleasure slowly beginning to turn “her” on again. The vex felt the burning in “her” loins now getting hotter, “her” hips beginning to instinctively bring themselves down onto the fingers penetrating “her” folds. Nikita in response sped up the pace of her finger fucking, feeling the folds tightening themselves around her fingers desperately signaling “she” was close. “AAAAGGH" The vex announced in ecstasy, finally achieving her climax after a few more minutes of finger fucking. The burning in her loins finally exploding around the guardians fingers as she arched her back in pure bliss. Nikita felt the folds constricting around her fingers as the vex's body continued shaking, still riding out “her” orgasm.  
After the last waves of bliss finally passed the vex’s body finally slumped back down onto the table painting heavily, even if she didn’t need air. “Guess you liked it.” Nikita said confidently, bringing one of her fingers up to her mouth licking it. Surprisingly it didn’t taste like rust and oil, instead having a somewhat tangy taste to it. She brought the other two fingers up to join with the first, this time slowly bringing them in and savoring the taste. It also helped to arouse both her and the vex, noticing a little heart forming in the lens. She in turn shut her optics down slightly, imitating a half lidded gaze. Nikita began moving her body down, feeling herself growing more aroused by the second. As her hard member now rested against the vex’s midsection she slowly lifted her hips up into the air, positioning her length’s tip against the still slick folds. Pleasure already beginning to tingle across her body at feeling the wet folds lubricating her tip.   
The second Nikita felt her tip penetrate the folds she was swarmed with ecstasy, feeling her entire body tingling as pleasure surged through her body. She went in little by little slowly attempting to hilt herself in the vex without overwhelming herself with bliss. The vex seemed unresponsive its body only shaking with every little addition. The feeling of having her folds stuffed and her recent orgasm didn’t help any, only causing the vex's body to shake as she was unable to think straight, let alone move her body with ecstasy coursing through it every second. Nikita on the other hand was trying her best not to give in to her lust and just pump into the bot bellow her, instead wanting to savor ever second of bliss. It was easier said than done though, with pleasure coursing through her shaft and body as the folds held tightly against her length, and each addition only increased it tenfold.  
Nikita let out a sigh of relief, having finally hilted herself after holding her lust back for so long. She slowly began pulling her length back out of the set of “lips", feeling them clench around her shaft in an attempt to pull her back in. The pleasure was overwhelming each second now felt like hours, with wave after wave of immense bliss and ecstasy assaulting her body. The same couldn’t be said for the vex, as she felt the bliss of being full begin to fade wanting the feeling to return desperately. Nikita felt the folds clenching harder around her shaft. Ecstasy crashed into her body as the folds gripped ever part of her throbbing shaft almost causing her to give into her lust. But she enjoyed every second of it, her body shaking drunk on pleasure. And much like going in, each little pull racked her body and senses in absolute pleasure and ecstasy.  
All that remained within the vex’s folds was her tip, again taking time to breathe as the ecstasy had began slightly fading. The vex was mentally pouting wanting to have the bliss and pleasure of being full again rock through “her” body. Nikita noticed how much the vex was now squirming, along with how hard the folds stroked her tip. She decided to torment the vex a bit slowly pulling out her tip leaving the vex completely empty. It wasn’t easy though the combination of tight folds clenching and stroking her sensitive tip almost sending her over the edge. “Enough with the teasing!” The vex whined, wanting to feel pleasure and bliss course through “her” body as the guardian stuffed “her” full again. “Or?” Nikita taunted, rubbing her tip against the slick folds causing the lustful vex to squirm as pleasure pricked across “her” midsection. She loved seeing the vex squirm and shake desperately wanting to feel her shaft again. The teasing also working her up a bit as well, the thought of those tight lips around her length would cause it to throb in anticipation. She began to feel her orbs churning as well because of all the teasing.  
Enough was enough Nikita thought to herself, feeling her orbs slightly aching after all the teasing she’s done. She lined up her tip with the vexs slick folds and hilted herself in one thrust. Both of them almost hitting their climax at the sudden sensation as waves of ecstasy began coursing through their bodies. Nikita sat teetering on the edge of her climax, feeling the vex’s tight folds clenching around her throbbing shaft. After Nikita felt her orgasm subside yet again she began pulling out. The vex squirmed again thinking the guardian would continue to tease and sexually torture “her” for hours. Those thoughts were soon dashed away as the vex felt the familiar fullness again, sending shockwaves of bliss across her body.  
Nikita began slowly thrusting into the vex wanting to stay in a state of pure ecstasy. Her ghost simply recorded everything regardless if Nikita wanted him to or not. Pleasure racked Nikitas body as she felt the tight folds clenching around her shaft with each thrust. The folds would squeeze around her tip whenever she hilted herself into the vex, and when she pulled back the folds would stroke against her throbbing shaft attempting to pull her length back in. Nikita was a mess, moans and gasps of ecstasy escaping her mouth with every movement of her hips. The vex wasn’t any better testing just how good that voice module really was, along with how loud it could get. They were both in pure ecstasy as pleasure was coursing through their bodies.  
Nikita began increasing her speed the slow humping turning to moderate thrusts. She also lowered her body slightly in an attempt to send her throbbing length deeper into the vex’s tight slick folds. It was getting harder for Nikita to hold herself back as well, lust building in her as shockwaves of bliss and pleasure were sent through her body with each thrust. Each thrust causing both of them to elicit sweet moans and gasps of ecstasy, only helping to spur Nikita on more as her climax began building inside her. The folds around her shaft beginning to get tighter as well, only sending the guardian deeper into a state of ecstasy, with the vex following. Her resilience began fading as she finally felt her orgasm approaching, along with her balls beginning to ache painfully as well.   
She finally let go of her restraint, now thrusting as fast as she could. This was enough to send the vex over the edge as she was overwhelmed with pleasure and bliss. “She” was lost in a sea of ecstasy as “she" began to cover the guardian’s hips in a light layer of lubrication, only making the guardians thrusting faster. Nikita felt the vex orgasm as she saw “ “her” body shaking, along with “her” folds practically milking her throbbing cock. She held her orgasm back for as long as she could wanting to extend the ecstasy assaulting her senses for as much as possible. It wasn’t easy given the loud moans of ecstasy coming from the vex riding “her” orgasm, along with the pleasure sent through her as her balls would slap against the vex’s ass with each thrust. Only spurring her on more as they began aching painfully in anticipation of her climax.  
Nikita held on for what felt like hours before she finally let herself go. Her entire body screamed as it was hit with an immense tidal wave of pure ecstasy. Nikita hilted herself as deep as she could throwing her head back as she announced her orgasm. “AAAAGGH" She screamed in orgasmic ecstasy, feeling her balls tightening up against her throbbing cock as they emptied their loads. She was in pure ecstasy as she felt the first load move across her throbbing shaft and explode out of her tip. Continuing to thrust into the vex's tight folds as she felt load after load getting pumped into her throbbing cock. Ropes of cum exploding from her tip as she painted the inside of the vex’s tight lips white. The folds continuing to clench around her throbbing cock, milking rope after rope of cum out of her length. Each throb sending a tidal wave of ecstasy up across both of their bodies, Along with another sticky load of cum erupting from Nikitas throbbing cock.  
As Nikita felt her cock shoot out its last load she felt every muscle in her body give out, collapsing onto the vex in exhaustion. “Whoa." Nikitas ghost gasped, almost short circuiting after he witnessed his guardian empty themselves into the vex. He slowly moved to the guardian, hearing just how much the orgasm had taken out of her. She was panting and HARD, taking in as much air as possible in a desperate attempt to calm her body down as ecstasy slowly faded from her system. A jolt of energy was sent up through her body Immediately cooling her inner temperature down, as if she had been soaked by cold water. Thank the traveler for her being an exo, traveler knows she couldn’t survive in a human body given how lustful she was sometimes. Along with the many perks of being an exo.  
After Nikita finally felt her thoughts recollecting she slowly began rising, noticing how the vex must have just blacked out due to the tidal waves of bliss assaulting “her” senses. “Must’ve really took it out of “her” huh?” Nikita said to herself. She tried to pull her length out of the vex’s folds only to run into a problem, she was still rock hard. And the vex wasn’t exactly in a state to help her right now, at least not yet. The set of lips around her length slightly clenched every now and then, only causing Nikita to want to empty herself into them again. Lust slowly seeping into her mind feeling her shaft throb as an idea entered her mind, one that should solve the current problem.  
Nikita began moving the vexs legs up into the air, revealing the perfectly slick and tight folds. She then moved her upper body on top of the vex’s, with her hips making sure the vex’s legs stay in the air. As Nikita moved her lower half closer her shaft now pointing directly to the tight folds below her hips. Lust slowly building up again as she felt her length throb in anticipation, the tip rubbing the still slick set of lips. Having the vex in a mating press only helping add to Nikitas lust, desperately wanting to send her shaft as deep as possible and feel her body drown in a sea of ecstasy. It took every ounce of Nikitas will to not just hilt herself into the vex as she rubbed her tip against the slick folds, pleasure slowly sparking across her shaft and tip. But she wanted to draw this out as much as possible. Given its not every day your able to hilt yourself inside of a vex, and “her” folds beat Nikitas hands any day.  
Ecstasy began to slowly rise in her body yet again as pleasure would steadily move across her body. It would start at her tip and spread along her shaft causing it to throb lightly, before moving across the rest of her body. This continued for sometime as her orbs would slowly begin to ache after the drawn out teasing session. It took all of Nikitas willpower to not blow her load early as she finally hilted herself into the vex, with a wave of immense ecstasy crashing into her. She could feel her tip press against the back of the vexs tight cunt as pleasure and bliss almost overwhelmed her. The vex must felt it as well, with Nikita feeling the folds clenching around her throbbing shaft after the sudden sensation. She stopped for a few moments regaining her strength before slowly pulling her length back out, till only the till remained inside. The folds continuing to clench around her shaft, although it wasn’t as tight as earlier but Nikita enjoyed the feeling regardless.  
As Nikita hilted herself in one thrust yet again sending her shaft deep into the vexs heavenly folds. The vex sparked to life, moaning at the sudden waves of ecstasy and bliss crashing into her body as she slightly arched her back. “your…finally…up……huh.” The guardian managed to say trying not to let her lust get the better of her, feeling the folds constricting around her length. “Shut……….up………and ju-" The vex couldn’t even finish “her” sentence before Nikita pulled her length out and hilted herself within the vex again. The thrust sent “her" deeper into a sea of bliss as she felt pleasure surging and arching across her entire body. The shaft hitting every little sensitive part of “her” tight folds causing her to moan and gasp in ecstasy. Nikita was very much in an ocean of pleasure as well, with the tight folds clenching around her shaft (and stroking every part of her throbbing length) sending her ever closer to her orgasm.   
Nikita began thrusting slow and precise, wanting to gain as much pleasure and bliss as she could. Each thrust sending shockwaves of pleasure up across her body and shaft as she sent her member as deep as possible. The folds clenching around her shaft and sensitive tip when she would hilt herself and feel them tightening when ever she pulled her length out. Sparks of pleasure coursing across her body as her balls would slap against the vex’s ass with each thrust urging her closer to her orgasm. The vex could feel her loins burning yet again as wave after wave of ecstasy mercilessly assaulted her senses and body with each thrust. “Her” folds tightening around Nikitas throbbing cock as “she” felt the burning get hotter.  
The vex was now a moaning mess as “she” neared “her” climax. “She” began moving “her” hips in sync with Nikitas thrusting, wanting to close the distance between “her” orgasm. Each thrust now drowning both of them in ecstasy and pleasure as the vexs folds would clench and stroke Nikitas throbbing length. It was getting harder for Nikita to hold herself back, each time she'd hilt herself the folds would stroke up along her throbbing shaft as the vexs hips would slam against hers. And each time she'd remove herself she felt the folds stroke down her shaft. It didn’t help that she could feel the folds now desperately clenching around her throbbing cock as well. The two of them were lost in a sea of ecstasy each thrust sending waves of immense pleasure crashing into both of them however this could only continue for so long and Nikita knew that.   
After what felt like hours the vex finally felt her climax approaching as her body began to shake. “Her” hips no longer thrusting in sync as well. “She” felt every part of her modified body lock up as an immense wave of pure ecstasy tore through her senses. “AAAAGH" The vex screamed in bliss, as she thrust her hips to met Nikitas one last time before finally reaching her orgasm. “She” coated the guardians hips in lubrication yet again as “she” felt “her” lips quivering around Nikitas throbbing member. Nikita brought her hand up to fondle the vexs breasts only causing her to fall deeper into orgasmic ecstasy. Pleasure and bliss mercilessly assaulting “her” body in waves as “she” felt “her” breasts being fondled along with the pleasure of Nikitas throbbing cock penetrating “her” sensitive folds.  
Nikita felt herself approaching orgasm as well taking all of her mental strength to hold her orgasm back as she felt the folds tightening around her cock in an attempt to milk every bit of cum out of her aching balls. It didn’t help that the only sound she could hear was the endless moaning and gasps of ecstasy echoing through the room as the vex continued to ride out “her” climax. Each thrust took all of her will to not release as pleasure would surge up her spine and throbbing cock. Along with the little sparks that would move across her body as her aching balls would slap against the vexs soft ass. Nikita felt her strength dying down however as each thrust would slowly become more and more sloppy along with the steady increase of speed.   
Nikita was now thrusting into the vex as fast and deep as she could, bottoming the vex out. She was overcome with bliss and ecstasy as each thrust would reach the vex’s core. The folds continuing to clench around her throbbing cock even if it wasn’t as tight as before. She brought a hand up to fondle one of her breasts. Nikita was now drowning herself in ecstasy, wanting the feeling of the heavenly tight folds clenching around her length to last forever. She was only sent deeper into the sea of ecstasy as she felt her aching balls smacking against the vexs ass only sending her closer to the edge. Nikita continued to hold her orgasm back, wanting the feeling to last. Her resilience however, continued to decay as the folds continued to clench around her cock. Along with her balls aching painfully in need of release.  
Nikitas body was struck with an Immense wave of ecstasy as she felt her orgasm approaching. Her body screamed in complete ecstasy as tidal waves of ecstasy and bliss crashed into her. The vex suddenly wrapped her legs around Nikitas hips and pulled them down hilting Nikita as deep as possible. The vex climaxed yet again as she was overcome with bliss and pleasure. “Her” folds clenching as much as they could around Nikitas throbbing cock. That was all that was needed as Nikita finally felt herself reach her orgasm as well. “AAAAAGH. " She screamed in absolute ecstasy as her balls tightened against her length. Her optics almost blacked out in bliss as she felt the first load move along her throbbing shaft and explode out of her tip. She was overwhelmed with pleasure as her cock shot out load after load of cum into the vexs folds. The folds only helping to milk every last bit of cum out of her aching balls as they clenched around her throbbing cock. Nikita felt load after load explode from her tip causing her to fall deeper into a state of bliss.   
After Nikita felt her cock empty its last rope of cum she finally began to regain her thoughts. “H…OL…Y. F……U…CK." She panted, coming down from her orgasmic high. She removed herself from the vexs set of lips as she finally felt her erection dying down. “Careful!” Her ghost said, noticing how her legs almost immediately gave out as she tried to stand up. “I’m……fine" Nikita said as one of her hands caught the side of the table. “By……the traveler……that was…amazing. Did…you…record it?” Nikita said, still catching her breath after what felt like the best orgasm she’s ever had in her life. “yeah, yeah. But how about we get out of here before your team……uh…calls for a search team." “you…act like they will.” She said slowly getting dressed. “Wow you really did a number on her huh?” Her ghost said noticing how much “her” folds were leaking and how much “her” abdomen had slightly bulged.  
“Perhaps superpowers aren’t the only thing the light gives me.” Nikita joked. “Your disgusting…but I don’t care. Your still my guardian.” Nikita smiled as she heard the ghost call her “his guardian”, given he was the first true ally she ever had. “I DIDN’T EVEN GET MY ROLL!” Nikita said remembering the reason she was here in the first place. “I think you got something much better that that. Its not every day you record a guardian pounding a vex." Her ghost responded, causing Nikita to slightly blush. The two of them returned to the ship and Nikita got some much needed rest after her long day of “farming".


End file.
